A Perfect Saturday
by hfjdkshfjkasfhjaskfhsjkla
Summary: Kurt's helping Blaine babysit his little sister, Kurt's nervous about meeting Blaine's family for the first time. But does he really have anything to worry about?


Kurt looked at his reflection in his vanity mirror. He just finished fixing his hair and going through his moisturizing routine and was double-checking to make sure his hair was perfectly in place. He sighed at his reflection…crap anyone with eyes could see how nervous he was. Well, he had every right to be nervous, he was meeting his boyfriends (he'd never get sick of referring to Blaine as his boyfriend) family for the first time. He was surprised when Blaine called him on Wednesday to ask if he wanted to help babysit his little sister, Max (her full mane is Maxine, but everyone calls her Max). He agreed enthusiastically, of course. Blaine had told Kurt all about his little sister before and Kurt jumped at the opportunity to finally meet her. Kurt realized a split-second after agreeing to help babysit that he would be meeting Blaine's parents as well, and he was totally nervous about that (especially after Blaine's stories about his father and his constant "make-Blaine-straight" strategies). It was Saturday now and Blaine was going to be picking Kurt up in a little over ten minutes (Blaine was picking him up at 11). They were going to arrive at Blaine's house about half an hour before his parents had to leave for work so that they could all properly meet each other.

Just as Kurt was going over what he would say to Blaine's parents in his head there was knock on his bedroom door. Kurt heard the door open and turned to see who was there. Kurt's dad was standing in the doorway. "Hey, are you nervous?" Burt asked as he took a step into his son's well-decorated room. He could already tell that his son was nervous as hell but thought he should ask anyways. Kurt just nodded in response. Burt moved into his son's room and sat on the edge of his bed. Kurt gave his reflection the once over before sitting next to his father.

"I-I have no idea what to say…and it took forever for me to pick out what I would wear" Kurt said after a while "Nothing seemed good enough, so I just went with this" he said, gesturing to the outfit he was wearing. He had decided on a pair of black skinny jeans paired with one of his favourite red button up formfitting sweaters.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Blaine's family will like you just fine and you look great" Burt said patting Kurt's shoulder. Kurt muttered a 'Thank you'. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't in here hyperventilating and freaking out or anything" Burt said before getting up. "I'll be in the rec room if you need anything before you leave" he said. He stopped at Kurt's door before leaving "Just be yourself and it'll go fine" he said before leaving. After his dad left Kurt let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. After making sure for the twentieth time that he looked totally presentable Kurt heard the doorbell. Blaine was here early, he thought.

Kurt raced down stairs to answer the door before anyone else did. He opened the door to a smiling Blaine. Kurt instantly pulled his boyfriend into a hug. Ever since the transfer back to McKinley he hasn't got the chance to see Blaine as much as he'd like to. "Hey" Kurt said breathlessly after they pulled away from their hug.

"Hey. I've missed you so much, but I'm sure I've told you that almost every day since you transferred back" Blaine replied with a little laugh and a sheepish grin. Blaine was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a long sleeve olive green shirt that Kurt had picked out for him the last time they went shopping together.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and gave him a lingering kiss, which Blaine instantly responded to by circling his arms around Kurt's waist. "I've missed you to" Kurt said after their lips parted. They just stood there in the doorway, wrapped in each other's arms with their foreheads pressed together. They stayed like that, just smiling at each other and revelling in each other's presence for few seconds before they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see his dad standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Hey, Blaine" Burt said. Blaine released his boyfriend and the two of them walked into the Hummel-Hudson household. Blaine glanced at Kurt, who was blushing slightly.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel" Blaine replied. Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad told Blaine weeks ago that he was allowed to call him Burt but Blaine kept forgetting every time he came over since then.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Burt now" Burt said. Blaine shook his head and chuckled, like he did every time he was reminded to call Kurt's dad by his first name.

"Sorry, it'll just take some getting used to; I've been calling you "Mr. Hummel" ever since we met" Blaine replied. Burt just shrugged and went back to watching TV in the rec room. Blaine turned to Kurt "So, you ready to go?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and yelled a goodbye to Carole (who would have come to greet Blaine if she wasn't busy teaching Finn how to make a proper lunch that didn't consist of boxed mac and cheese) Burt and Finn. "You look amazing, by the way. Those jeans fit you really great" Blaine said after Kurt closed the front door and they were walking to Blaine's car.

"Well, someone's being flirty" Kurt said with a coy smile. Blaine Just shrugged and stopped when they reached his car in the driveway.

"It's kind of hard not to when you're wearing jeans like that, I swear you wear those on purpose just to get to me" Blaine said.

"Maybe" Kurt said coyly before stepping into the passenger seat of Blaine's car. Blaine muttered something about teases before getting into the driver's seat.

"I can tell you're nervous" Blaine said after glancing at Kurt's face. Kurt nodded in response. "You shouldn't be though; my mom and Max are so excited to finally meet you. They've been dying to meet you ever since I told them that we're dating" Blaine smiled "just be prepared to get hugs from them, they already love you just from the things I told them about you. And my mom will want you to call her Jenna". Kurt smiled. From what Blaine said about his family before he gathered that his mom, Jenna, is a successful lawyer and his dad, Carl, was a relator.

"What about your dad?" Kurt asked. Blaine's smile faltered a bit at that question. Kurt noticed the falter and his stomach instantly started doing flip-flops.

"Well…H-he isn't thrilled about me having a boyfriend, but he's being okay about it. On the plus side ever since I told him that we're dating he's beginning to realize that my being gay isn't just some faze I'm going through" Blaine shifted his eyes from the road for a split second and chanced a glance at Kurt. Kurt looked paler than usual and he had s lightly panicked expression on his face. "Don't worry, he's being very nice and accepting about everything" he moved a hand from the steering well to give Kurt's leg a reassuring squeeze. Kurt let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in and gave Blaine a smile. A few minutes later they arrived at the Anderson estate at around 11:30. Blaine got out first and, being ever the gentleman, walked around to the passenger side and opened the car door for Kurt. They walked to the front door together. Before entering the house (which was, Kurt noticed, bigger than the Hummel-Hudson house) Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand into his, interlacing their fingers, and gave it a small and reassuring squeeze. Kurt glanced at Blaine and gave him a smile when their eyes met. Blaine opened the door and they walked in, hand-in-hand. "We're here" Blaine said.

The first thing Kurt noticed about Blaine's mom when she came rushing into the lobby was her hair (he saw where Blaine got his dark hair colour from), it was shoulder length and shorter in the back and longer in the front. The second thing he noticed was the beautiful dusty grey pencil skirt she was wearing paired with a light purple button up blouse. The first thing she did when she saw Kurt was pull him into a hug, causing Kurt to release Blaine's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She exclaimed after letting Kurt go "It's so nice of you to help take care of Max while me and Carl are at work". The whole time Blaine was chuckling to himself, he told Kurt his mom would be like that, all hugs and smiles, but Kurt didn't believe him. Kurt was going to say how happy he was to meet her as well and that it was no problem to help take care of max but then he saw a figure step out of the living room.

"Hey, Max, this is Kurt" Blaine said wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Kurt hated how easy it was to see the blush on his cheeks thanks to his pale skin. He also hated how easy it was for Blaine to make him blush by the simplest forms of physical contact.

"Hi" Kurt said waving awkwardly at Max.

Max was ten (Kurt thought she was old enough to be home by herself but when he mentioned this to Blaine he said that his mom babied her and that Max didn't really mind having Blaine look after her) and she had long wavy hair that was a shade lighter than Blaine's. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts that stopped just above the knee and a band shirt "It's totally awesome to finally meet you" she said to Kurt when she made her way over to her brother, mother and Kurt.

Kurt turned to face Max and Blaine's mom. He looked at them with a grin on his face. "Thank you so much. I was nervous to meet you" he said somewhat shyly "but Blaine was right when he told me I had nothing to worry about" he said with a huge grin on his face. He turned to Blaine's mom, Jenna "I love your outfit, I assume it's what you're wearing to work" he said.

"I just got it yesterday, at first I thought it might be too casual for my law firm but I got it anyways". Kurt instantly told her that it didn't look to casual at all. She glanced at Kurt's outfit before saying "You look wonderful as well. Blaine told us that you were fashion forward" She said before checking her watch "Oh crap, I have to finish getting ready for work" she said before pulling Kurt into another hug. She then turned and walked down the long hallway and into one of the rooms.

"Blaine wasn't lying when he said that you were beautiful" Max said to Kurt with a smirk on her face. Kurt blushed and glanced at Blaine. Max just went back to the living room to watch one T.V. show or another.

"Beautiful?" Kurt asked with a teasing smirk on his face. Blaine just chuckled and moved his arm from around Kurt's waist to nervously rub the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah…they asked about you and I might of told them how wonderfully sweet and beautiful you are" Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and leaned in to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips. He gushed about Blaine all the time to his family (mostly to Carole when Burt and Finn were watching some sports game and Kurt and Carole just chatted in another room because neither of them cared about sports) and the thought that Blaine did the same never occurred to him.

"So, where's your dad?" Kurt asked. Blaine glanced around; he didn't see his dad anywhere.

"I don't know…maybe he left for work early. I'll go ask mom, why don't you go and talk to Max, I'm sure she made list of embarrassing things I did that she's dying to tell you about" Kurt nodded and chuckled. Kurt made his way to the living room while Blaine went to ask his mom about his father's whereabouts.

Blaine knocked on his parents' bedroom door and let himself in after heard a muffled "come in" from the other side of the door. His mom was picking out a necklace to wear and glanced at Blaine. "What is it, darling?" she asked. Ever since he could remember his mom always called him darling, and even now then nick-name still remained.

"Where's dad?" Blaine asked. His mom smiled and turned to face her son.

"Would you believe me if I said Carl was in the washroom fretting about meeting Kurt, who by the way is simply wonderful."

"R-really?" Blaine was taken aback. His mom chuckled lightly at his shocked expression.

"He's actually pretty nervous about this; you should go talk to him."

Blaine just nodded and headed to the direction of the washroom. He didn't think his dad would be nervous about meeting Kurt. Blaine had rarely seen his dad nervous about anything. Blaine knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, it's me" he said. The door opened to reveal his father. He was wearing a casual suit for work and was tying his tie. He tried to compose himself but Blaine could see that his mom was right about him being nervous. After an awkward silence Blaine spoke again, clearing his throat "So, umm…Kurt's down in the living room…" he said awkwardly, letting the sentence trail off. His dad just nodded and finished fixing his tie and stepped out of the washroom.

"Has he met the girls yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, Max is probably telling him embarrassing stories about me as we speak," Blaine said with a small smile on his face. Carl made to walk towards the flight of stairs but Blaine grabbed his wrist. "Wait" Blaine said, letting go of his dad's wrist. Carl turned to face Blaine, a signal for him to keep talking. "I know how hard this has been for you to deal with and I just want to say thanks for making such an effort at accepting this and dealing with it so well". Blaine smiled at his dad and gave him a quick hug.

"Well, I can tell that boy, Kurt means a lot to you and as your father I just want you to be happy, and if being with him makes you happy then I have to learn how to accept it," Carl replied. Blaine smiled.

"Oh, and just so you know, he's just as nervous as you are, if not more," Blaine said, before they reached the staircase. Carl nodded. They made their way to the living room and heard the sound of Laughing when they reached to door. Crap, Blaine was right; Max was telling Kurt some story or another. He reached for the door handle, glancing at his dad to see if he was ready. Carl just nodded. And Blaine pulled the door open.

"And it turned out all burnt and gross so we had to order in and-" Max stopped midsentence when she saw Blaine and her dad. Kurt was chuckling and followed maxes gaze to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway next to a rather tall man with curly (Oh, that's where Blaine got his curls from, Kurt though) brown hair and glasses

"Not the mother's day disaster," Blaine groaned. Carl chuckled at the memory. Blaine glared at him and he instantly stopped laughing. "So um, dad this is Kurt. Kurt this is my dad, Carl" Blaine said. Kurt instantly stood up and went to greet Carl with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," he said somewhat shyly but attempting to keep his usual air of confidence about him. Blaine's dad was intimidating, what with his height and nice suit.

"I've heard so much about you," Carl said with a slightly nervous grin on his face. The two briefly shook hands (Carl noticed that Kurt had firm grip despite his obvious nervousness). Kurt turned to Blaine with a smirk on his face.

"You honestly left the chicken in the oven for 2 hours?" Kurt chuckled. Carl smiled at the memory.

"Well, I was fourteen at the time and I thought that the longer the food stayed in the better it tasted…" Blaine replied sheepishly.

"Come on, that's something a six year old would think" Kurt teased. Blaine playfully shoved his boyfriend's shoulder.

"He still has trouble making French toast" Carl said, joining the conversation.

"Really?" Kurt asked. He faced Carl now and gave Blaine an amused look.

"Just yesterday he tried to make pancakes for breakfast and it was a disaster, he forgot to grease the pan and they wouldn't flip," Carl said chuckling. The conversation went like that for a while; Blaine's was glad that everyone was getting along. Before long the four of them were sitting on the couch and having a laugh at Blaine's expense with Kurt shooting his Boyfriend bemused looks occasionally. Blaine's mom came into the living room to see her family and Kurt laughing together. She had to drag her husband away so that they could leave for work. At noon, after a flurry of goodbye's and have fun's, Jenna and Carl were out the door and on their way to their workplaces, saying that they'd be back at around 7.

"You'll probably get hungry so you guys can help yourself to snacks and make whatever you want for dinner," Jenna said before closing the front door behind her.

Kurt looked at Blaine "There's no way I'm letting you cook, not after what I heard," he teased. Blaine pulled a mock frown.

"Fine." said Blaine with a mock sigh of defeat. Kurt chuckled and the two joined Max in the living room. After some disagreements the three decided to watch a movie…and they took almost fifteen minutes to decide on a movie to watch before settling on Anastasia. Kurt and Blaine were cuddled on the couch while Max opted for the armchair. Kurt and Blaine were so wrapped up in the movie and singing along softly to each other that they didn't notice Max walking to the computer desk and grabbing her camera until a blinding flash hit their eyes.

"This is so going on Facebook," She commented while looking at the picture "You guys are so sappy, it's adorable!" she exclaimed, passing the camera to Kurt and Blaine so that they could see. Kurt couldn't help but agree (and blush slightly) as he gazed at the image on the screen of the digital camera. Blaine had one arm around Kurt's shoulder with his hand stroking Kurt's soft hair, he was smiling down at Kurt, who had a content smile on his face with his eyes closed, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder and one of his hands around Blaine's waist while the other hand rested on Blaine's leg with Blaine's hand (the one not around Kurt's shoulder of course) resting on top of it. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt (If that was even possible) so he could see the picture. He instantly grinned.

"I think I have new profile pic," Blaine said after observing the picture. Max took the camera and busied herself with uploading the picture to the computer. After the picture was online she went back to her spot and they finished the movie without any more interruptions. After watching a few more movies Kurt decided it was time to make dinner. Blaine offered to help again but both Kurt and Max quickly stated that they didn't want him helping. Kurt looked through the many cupboards and decided to make a stir-fry for dinner. After the decidedly delicious dinner they were all full and watching some lame sitcom on television. And that's how Jenna found them when she got home. Max was asleep on the couch and Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the chair, Kurt on Blaine's lap. She thanked the boys for watching Max. After a little idle chit-chat Blaine offered to drive Kurt home.

"So, that went well" Blaine said happily when they pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. Kurt smiled.

"One of the best ways to spend a Saturday, doing nothing" Kurt joked. Blaine chuckled.

"Lazy days are fun" Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded. A yawn escaped his lips.

"Tired? It's only seven-thirty" Blaine teased. Kurt shrugged; he couldn't muster up the energy to say some sort of witty remark. He could, however, find the energy to lean over and press a kiss to Blaine's lips. Their lips moved in sync (Although Kurt's rather tiredly and lazily) for a few seconds before Kurt pulled away with a small smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kurt said. They had a date the next day; they were going to a new Italian restaurant that had opened. Blaine nodded, he got out of car and opened Kurt's door for him. They walked to the front door.

"Goodbye…and goodnight" Blaine said, adding the last part because he thought Kurt would go straight to sleep and he wouldn't get to text him goodnight like they usually did. Kurt smiled.

"Goodnight" Kurt repeated. They stood at the doorway, neither of them wanting to leave.

"Sleep tight" Blaine said after pressing a quick goodbye kiss to Kurt's lips. Blaine walked to his car and Kurt went into his home after muttering 'goodbye'. Blaine chuckled to himself, he definitely couldn't wait for tomorrow to come sooner. When he got home and was about ready to fall asleep he got a text.

_To Blaine:_

_I forgot to say "I love you" -K_

Blaine chuckled to himself before texting back. He couldn't believe Kurt actually took the time to text him, considering how tired he was. Blaine sighed, why the hell did it take so long to find out just how much Kurt means to him? Why did he have to be so stupidly oblivious? Blaine was still kicking himself for not realizing it sooner, but whenever he tried to apologize for all the pain his obliviousness caused Kurt said boy would just shush him and say that the past is the past and what matters is that they're together now. Which Blaine agreed fully with, it's not like he could change the past (Oh, how he wished he could) and kiss Kurt the first time they meet on the staircase. Blaine smiled to himself before placing his phone on his nightstand, not turning it off in case Kurt texted back. Blaine thought about how dull his life was before Kurt showed up. Of course he didn't realize that until Kurt transferred back to McKinley and Blaine's school life went back to being the same as it was before Kurt showed up, except now him and Kurt constantly texted each other during lunch. It just wasn't the same without Kurt sitting beside him in the classes they had together or sitting next to each other during warblers practice…which was why Blaine was thinking of going to McKinley next year. Yeah, he knew it was going to hurt the warblers, but Blaine couldn't stand not seeing Kurt as much as he would like to. It was selfish, he knew, to indulge himself in the simple pleasure of seeing Kurt every day, but he didn't really care. Blaine never thought he'd be as dependant on anyone as he was dependant on Kurt and his presence. Blaine looked at the clock on his nightstand. A few minutes have gone by, he didn't think Kurt would text him back (good, Blaine thought, Kurt needed his sleep) so he reached for his phone and turned it off. He snuggled into his bed and allowed himself to fall asleep. He decided that he'd tell Kurt that he wants to transfer to McKinley during their date tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and Put his phone on the nightstand next to his bed, waiting for Blaine's reply. This gave Kurt the chance to think…If anyone asked Kurt he would say that he was one of the luckiest people on earth to be in love (and have that love returned oh so sweetly) with Blaine. When they first met on that fateful day (Kurt made mental note to thank Puck for suggesting that he go spy on the warblers) Kurt let his real self be shown, all of his insecurity and worries, and to a perfect stranger no less. Somehow Kurt knew he could trust Blaine with his true self and not just the seemingly confident and snarky diva that Kurt let others see. After the incident with Karofsky Blaine just sat there with Kurt in his room, holding Kurt, as Kurt cried to his heart's content. Kurt considered that to be the moment when he started to really fall for Blaine. Kurt was reluctant to fall for Blaine at first because he knew that he fell for people easily. I mean, honesty, Kurt though, I fell for Finn because he was the first guy to show some sort of kindness towards me. But Kurt soon found out that it was <em>extremely <em>hard to not fall for Blaine. So after Kurt transferred to Dalton he decided that it was impossible to forget about his feelings towards Blaine. The feelings he had for Blaine just wouldn't go away, unlike his (very, very mild, Kurt realized, compared to what he felt Blaine) feelings for Finn, which went away almost instantly. And to make it worse (or better, it depends how you look at it) Blaine did things every day that made Kurt fall even further into what he could only describe as love. Blaine never judged Kurt and they were always compleatly honest with each other about everything, from silly things like what scarves looked better to serious things like sex (Which Kurt was getting more comfortable talking about, and after a few moths of dating Kurt knew for sure that when he was ready for it he wanted it to be with Blaine, and when he told this to him Blaine said he felt the same) and his mothers death. Kurt sighed, he had never been so open with anyone before, and he loved that Blaine accepted him, flaws and all. and of course Kurt knows that Blaine has flaws of his own (His ego and Obliviousness to name a couple) and of course Kurt loves him no less for anything that he did in the past, if anything it made them stronger and closer.

Kurt's thoughts were soon interrupted when his phone vibrated. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone. He read Blaine's reply:

_To Kurt:_

_I love you, too. Now get some sleep, my beautiful prince –B_

Kurt giggled to himself before turning his phone off and placing it back on his nightstand and burying his face in his comfy pillow. What in the world had he done to deserve all of the sweet words that Blaine directed at him? Kurt smiled into his pillow, oh well, it's not like Blaine was the only one in the relationship who said sappily sweet things. Kurt finally let sleep take over, his head filled with sweet dreams. Dreams that he had to remember in the morning so that he could tell Blaine all about them.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not Ryan Murphy (Or maybe I am and I'm lying...you'll never know Muahaha) and no matter how much I wish I owned Glee, I do not.<strong>


End file.
